The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn
The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn is the third official add-on for the fifth installment in the Elder Scrolls series, . The plot involves traveling to the island of Solstheim and the return of a mysterious former Dragon Priest and one-time ruler of the island. Unlike the ancient Dragon Priests of Skyrim, this individual is purportedly a Dragonborn much like the Dovahkiin, and possesses the ability to absorb Dragon souls. Setting Dragonborn takes place on the island of Solstheim, located north east of Skyrim. The geography of the island bears similar traits to both Vvardenfell and Skyrim and is said to be made up of ash wastes and glacial valleys.IGN.com, New Dragonborn Details and Screenshots The north is dominated by the arctic climate similar to that found in Winterhold Hold, while the south features the jagged landscape reminiscent of the Dunmer homeland. Following the erruption of Red Mountain in 4E 5, thousands of Dunmer were forced to flee Morrowind. Many crossed over the border into Skyrim seeking refuge, and whilst they were accommodated, the Nords graciously offered them the island of Solstheim as their new home.On the Great Collapse In addition, the add-on involves venturing into a Daedric realm, where dark powers can be learnt. Features According to the preview trailer and the 1.8 patch files, the following items, locations and enemies are suspected to be included: Dragon Shouts *Tame Dragon *Dragon Aspect - Summon the inner power of a dragon to deliver colossal blows. Armor *Bonemold Armor *Chitin Armor *Nordic Armor *Stalhrim Armor Weapons *Spears *Stalhrim Weapons Locations *Castle Karstaag *Raven Rock *Telvanni Tower *Miraak Temple Creatures *Rieklings riding Tusked Bristleback war mounts. *Netchs *Ash Spawns *Ascended Sleepers Preview trailer A preview trailer was released by Bethesda on 5th November 2012 that showed various aspects of the add-on. Narration He was once one of them, the Dragon Priest. He ruled here in their name, ruled over Solstheim. But he did not serve the Dragons, he devoured them. And like them, he seeks to return. You didn't think that you were the only one? He was the first. Dragonborn! Trailer The trailer begins by showing a ship approaching an island later revealed to be Solstheim. Banners can be seen bearing the crest of House Redoran while the buildings in the background are distinctly Dunmer in origin. This is followed by some imagery relating to Dragon Priests, such as the Dragon Priest Shrine. Next the narrator is revealed as an elderly Nordic man sitting outside a Skaal village. A few scenes of Solstheim are shown next, including its unique landscape, the Telvanni Tower and a mysterious cave inhabited by Netchs. A Dunmer settlement displaying Redoran architecture and a Nordic tomb decorated with Dragon skeletons, are also shown. Next an amphitheatre-type structure is shown followed by a smaller structure and upright pillar emitting a green glow. The Dragonborn is then shown reading a book, after which a tentacle ensnares him. The next shot reveals a large citadel-type building with twisted columns as pages of books flutter in the wind. The Dragonborn is then shown inside the Telvanni Tower, using some type of levitation device to ascend into a laboratory of sorts, littered with Dwemer scraps. This is followed by a shot of two new armor types, one of which appears to be made of bone with a semi-translucent layer on top. The trailer then shows the Dragonborn climbing on to the back of a new breed of Dragon whilst in the citadel realm, followed by various scenes of combat pitting the Dragonborn against a variety of creatures, including spear wielding Rieklings, some of whom are riding Tusked Bristleback war mounts. Several new types of armor and weapons are shown again. Finally the Dragonborn is seen riding a roaring Dragon with High Hrothgar in the background. The trailer concludes with a shot of three Dragon souls being absorbed by the unknown former Dragon Priest, who is purportedly the first Dragonborn. Release Dragonborn is due for release on December 4th on Xbox 360, priced at 1600 Microsoft Points. Gallery File:AshSpawn_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:BlackBook_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:Cultist_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:DragonPeak_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:DragonSkeleton_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:Netch_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:Oblivion_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:RavenRock_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:RedoranTavern_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:Seeker_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg File:Skaal_Dragonborn_Screen.jpg Dragonborn-trailer-01.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-02.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-03.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-04.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-05.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-06.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-07.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-08.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-09.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-10.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-11.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-12.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-13.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-14.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-15.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-16.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-17.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-18.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-19.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-20.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-21.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-22.PNG Dragonborn-trailer-23.PNG References Category:Games Category:Official plug-ins Category:Dragonborn